Poison
by vabvioand
Summary: Being the strongest - the reason that they lived for -, making someone fall in love with you, knowing what you really are, wasn't an easy mission. And if she falls, can you steal her life and youth...or is human nature coming to haunt you soul?


**_So this is the first chapter - the real one._****  
**

**_1. Bleach © Tite Kubo_**

**_2. Don't be surprised if the things are different from Twilight or House of Night or Vampire Academy or The Vampire Diaries or any other book/movie - I went to the classic vampire, to the first legends and since I'm from 'Dracula's country' (Transilvania - now a region of Romania but anyway) how some calls it, I believe I got pretty good, original information about vampires. ^.^_**

**_3. The lyrics from the beginning is from 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson - I love this song and I think it really fits xD_**

**_Enjoy! ^.^_**

* * *

**Chapter I. Hunter**

_When darkness falls across the land_

_And midnight hour is close at hand_

_The creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize your neighborhood._

The sky was as dark as usual; little fire-flies were dancing above lightning the night while the moonlight was sending pale shades over the town and its surroundings. The streets were empty and the illumination poles started to lose their energy. A bloody wind was blowing harshly around the corners and around the windows creating an unpleasant coldness.

The inhabitants of Karakura were staying inside the houses, most of them with the windows covered to prevent any terrifying surprise. They were already used with the raids of the thirsty creatures, but since those beings were randomly 'visiting' the insides of the residences, they would rather keep all the possible entrances locked. Of course every single human kept a lot on his life!

There was a mistake that many did and all regretted – they invited the wrong person in their living-place. Normally, no vampire could be able to invade the humans, but once one of them was _invited_ inside, he could entre and exit the house whenever he felt like. If you weren't all that safe inside of your residence, how could you be expected to be safe outside? That was the cause of the emptiness that ruled the town once the night had come.

…Well, there was always at least an idiot who considered himself a hero and tried his luck, usually winning the big prize – the honor of being a vampire's dinner.

The bloody creatures were hunting _only_ under the cloak of the night. The young humans thought that they were afraid of the sun or maybe the were killed by it, as the legends were saying, but the old men considered that during the day, the vampires were looking around to the perfect victim.

Through the adults were also hunters who were trying to find and exterminate as many enemies as possible with the condition of returning home in one piece and with all the blood in the organism. They knew a few things of how to recognize their main foes: cold pale skin, mesmerizing eyes, a non-beating heart, abnormal speed and the lust – the _need _– of blood, not to mention the fangs and their non-existing shadow or reflection. It was, apparently, easily to find them. These human-hunters were usually teaching their children the same things they knew so the next generation will have someone to fight with the ghoul.

* * *

The moonlight had covered the forest on the outskirts hours ago, but just a part of it was slipping inside of some kind of a chalet. In the cottage was a bulb that was lightning pretty well the place.

The bathroom door – or what was supposed to be the bathroom – was suddenly slammed against the wooded wall and a middle aged man entered in the main room. He had just a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his brown hair with another smaller towel.

"Where is Gin?" he asked looking around.

"Who cares?" answered the other person in the room without turning to face him.

"Juushiro?"

"Hunting."

"Soi Fon?"

"No idea."

"Wanna play chess?"

"No."

"You're not helpful at all." He sighed. "And…why are you here? Aren't you hungry too?"

"I wanted to finish this first." The brown-haired man saw a hand waiving a book above the couch.

"So humanly…" he smirked teasingly, earning a growl. "Are you becoming one of them, Toushiro?"

"Shut up!" Any vampire was annoyed to say at least to be compared with a human. The humans were weak and stupid – how could a vampire be even compared with them.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes. The elder ghoul looked on the wardrobe but instead of picking his black hakama and kosode, he took a pair of tracksuit pants and a simple T-shirt, then jumped on the couch as well and drank a good bite of sake. The only sounds were caused by the bowers of book's pages or the gulps of alcohol and they were echoing around the place like thunders.

The vampires weren't the creature to live in groups – not really – but they learned to do so in order to survive. The human hunters were _always_ acting in pairs of two or more, so the younger of the bloodthirsty were usually send with an older one who had experience with the hunters – the experience being the reason for their exception of the rule. Yet, despite of the increased danger, the younger ones preferred to hunt alone because driven by the smell of blood, their partners might try to steal the prey. The 'adult' ghouls had reached some control over their body, but when they were hungry or when they smelled sweet blood, even they had problems in staying away of that earthly. Another reason for being lonely was the power – the blood was giving them strength, the human blood was good, was keeping them alive, but the vampire's was making them more powerful so the feeling that one of your own breed might bite you from behind was always present.

From time to time, the boy was peeling his teal eyes from the story and was searching any sign of hostility on the man's face. He was aware of the other's power and _honestly_ didn't want to get on his nerves with those glimpses, but he wanted to be prepared though the elder wasn't the fighting type. After a few minutes he let the book on the couch and rose on his feet stretching a hand through his unusual white hair. With a wave of hand he left the chalet.

_Time to eat… _Toushiro jumped from tree to tree with the precision and agility of a panther, slipping easily through the thick braches and, despite of the speed, _smoothly._ From the darkness of the forest were coming howls of carnivores, but a new one hit him like a knife: a wolf or most probably a werewolf. The vampires and werewolves had never got along well, but since the war was over, the hatred between them had increased and the only ones who had known why were either dead or not wanted to talk about it. Whether the reason, the roars were getting closer, a sign that the werewolf had felt or smelled him so he had to move faster. If anything he remembered that every time when he was going alone, Ukitake was telling him to avoid the werewolves. The boy ran faster and faster until he heard the tracker screaming with anger. By that time, he had been a few meters away from the town.

Hitsugaya landed on one of the building from the town's periphery. It was a miserably suburb with many junks and drunkards, probably his reason of not choosing it as his territory of hunting. The blocks were old, looking like they were going to fall any in moment, the only dry that covered them being the graffiti. The glass from the broken windows was everywhere, next to the trashes fallen on the road and in some corners, humans with too less mind to realize they were lying on the ground because of too much toxic 'aliments'. It was a place where the blood was at every step, but he would rather stay starved than drink their vital liquid. He had done this mistake once, and once was enough, it was the nastiest flavor he had ever tasted.

The boy looked around to see nothing unusual – just some idiots who had spent the night outside and were now too shocked by seeing one of his breed to move, though he had no intention on attacking them. One seemed promising, but not promising enough to get him try. Toushiro closed his eyes and inspired deeply, just to mug at the dirty scent that reached his senses. He sped up to the cleaner part of the town leaving the scared people to stare after him, still using his nose to sniff some humans with decent blood. He felt another smell, instead, a too familiar one. He was getting closer to his hunting zone and he didn't like when it was used by another vampire, know by him or not. He could already see the invader following someone, _something_ in fact, because for him humans meant only instruments, unimportant objects that you can use once and then throw them away without a single regret.

On the road was a young woman running like death was after her, literally. A tall and skinny creature was following her for a while and she started to be surer than ever that the morning wasn't going to catch her alive. The tracker was just playing with her before sucking her blood and she knew it, he was too fast for her. The girl was screaming for help as loud as she could, but although some people were watching the scene from their windows, they remained there feeling sorry for her, but not moving a finger to help her either. They were afraid too, only a human-hunter would dare to interrupt a vampire's meal.

…Or another vampire.

In a blink of a second, the follower woke up sprawled against a wall and with a strong hand clutching around his neck, forcing him to stay still. The girl stopped painting when she heard a roar behind her back. The two males were staring at each other with pure anger, both with menacing looks and frowning eyebrows, both transmitting a silent desire to kill. It wasn't about the human, nor about the blood, but about the territory, the authority, the _power_.

"I thought we had discussed about that." The younger one growled.

"An' are we protectin' humans now?" the other teased watching the look in the boy's eyes. They were teal, not red as his, so he didn't manage to eat yet which made the invader stronger.

"You know what it is about." Toushiro affirmed with confidence. "This is _my_ territory, Gin."

"Maybe, but there's no human in mine." The silver-haired struggled. "D'ya hav' a proof fer this zone as yers?" he mocked but with a threat hided behind the sarcastic words.

"I don't need one. We fought for it and you know who won, don't you?" the boy noticed Ichimaru's slightly open eyes. "Don't think that I can't kill you now, the fact that you had eaten doesn't matter."

The last statements were getting on the elder's nerves. He hated to be reminded about their last fight because, as he stated, it was nothing more than luck. The grin on his face disappeared as easily as it had appeared a while ago and the annoyance along with violated pride made its way out. The intensity of their eyes was almost palpable and the unspoken words, the silent warnings were slipping from their glances.

Gin tried to attack, but he was quickly slammed harshly against the wall for the second time in one night. He looked to see a smirk on his opponent's face, which made him show his fang, still red from the previous dinner.

"Go." The order was simple.

Hitsugaya revealed his canines as well and only his expression was saying he was ready to tear anyone who got in his way.

"Make me."

Ichimaru was the first to react – in a blink of an eye he disappeared from the sight leaving the boy with only his jacket and attacked from behind successfully scratching the wall and a good part of skin from Toushiro's arm. He already knew his opponent's movement so it wasn't hard to guess that he was going to be assaulted in a few seconds. The intruder managed to avoid the hit and to land on a balcony with a mocking smirk on his face.

_Fool…you have nowhere to run now._

Gin startled as he felt something sharp pressed against his cold skin and only then he realized that his enemy wasn't next to the wall anymore, but behind him with a pair of well experienced fangs ready to stick in his neck. Normally, he could already hear the teasing that was waiting him home, but something felt strange – they had fought before, they had wounded each other before, but had never try to kill the other for real, to bite the other's neck. Or maybe it was the fact that it was the first time when he was truly fighting for his life. Whatever the reason was, he had to move. _Quickly._ He slipped as fast as he could and in the next second they were face to face, only a few meters separating them. Toushiro smirked licking the blood from his fangs and keeping his head higher as a sign of superiority he looked at the silver-haired vampire like he was about to burst out in a mockingly laugh. How much things can change a few second! Ichimaru brought his hand to his neck to make sure that the last moment wasn't just in his imagination and to his sanity – annoyance and disappointment too, but at lest he wasn't insane – from the abused place a thin trail of blood was rolling down to his chest. It wasn't much of a bite, but rather a scratch which was giving a burning sensation over the cold skin. Both of them growled as a sign that the fight was not over and then Gin jumped on the building and disappear into the night.

Speed was one of the most important and developed qualities of the vampires. There was no creature on Earth that could match them. Along with the incredible physical strength they own, the speed was what made the hunt their specialty and so ensure their superiority towards the humans or any other species that still existed.

"T-Thanks…" the shaking voice drew Toushiro's attention – he had forgotten about her.

The boy turned around to see a girl in the middle of the road that was keeping her arms coiled around her slim body ready to run. He measured her from head to toe in a blink and immediately understood why the silver-haired man had hunted her: fresh blood was good, but hers smelled so tasty that he would want a drop of it too. Except the liquid in her veins, she was like any other human with long, black hair, but with a hint of dark blue when the bulb's light was falling on it. There was also the look in her eyes – a mix of fear, sadness and something else that he couldn't define.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Why would you care, anyway?" it was more an affirmation than a question.

"But you're bleeding!" the horror in her eyes was visible. "My father is a doctor, I'm sure he can take care of the wound."

"I said I'm f-" the annoyance disappeared as he stopped. _Her father… Is she inviting me inside her house? It's impossible to still believe I'm human._ He looked into her eyes again trying to find a hint of… something, he didn't know what to expect, but he knew he couldn't believe that a human would deliberately try to help him. "How far is it?" he struggled; he must have been most idiotic vampire in the history to refuse. After all, how many would ask you inside knowing what you really are?

She took his hand smiling and slowly dragged him along the road. "About ten minutes from here."

_Perfect._

* * *

The way was as empty as always and pretty dark since the lamps were rotten. From time to time, a terrified scream followed by a victorious roar were breaking the silence of the night, causing the girl to tighten the grip and to walk faster. Her hand didn't bother him at all, but the way she was reacting at every little sound amused him.

"So…do you have a name?" Not that he cared; he was just making conversation because of the boredom.

"Momo. Hinamori Momo." She nodded turning to look at him, but ended disappointed when there was no change in his expression. "What about you?"

_Blood._ Toushiro allowed himself to inspire the lovely smell of fresh spilled blood; it wasn't near, but the scenting ability was helpful. The others were hunting too, but since none of them had stepped in his territory he didn't give a damn where they were or whose life they were sucking. When he opened his eyes he noticed that the girl was staying in front of a house – the only house with the light still on. It was big, dried in a pale peachy-color, with a nice blooming garden in front of it and the interior was probably as tidy as the exterior. The teen was saying something, but Hitsugaya could only hear the soft voice without understanding the meaning of the words. There was something strange about this girl, she was too natural around him; any sane human would run away, but she had stayed around him, had walked next to him, had talk with him and, the most unexpected thing, had worried about him.

_Worried_… he had never been able to fully understand the meaning of this word. All he knew about this term was that it represented a weakness, a disadvantage, a _feeling_ and nothing that should be associated in any way with a vampire. He couldn't even remember anyone who had been worried about him before, so why would someone who he had just met be? Why would the prey worry about the predator? It didn't make any sense!

"Aren't you afraid of me…?" the boy murmured.

…Or was it possible? Maybe she didn't know what he really was. Maybe she was too shocked to notice it or to actually realize what had happened not long ago.

"Should I? You saved me, so you wouldn't hurt me."

_Saved her? What's she talking about?_ Then it hit him: Gin had been hunting this girl and by warding him off, he had spared her life – without intending to, but he did it. And, as a consequence, she trusted him and so invited him inside. Sure, Momo was human and humans were naïve and they had feelings. It made sense now! Yet, it was a foolish thing to trust him; he could jump at her neck in every moment.

The front door opened loudly causing both to startle. A guy, tall as a mountain and with some large shoulders, was staying behind the entrance holding one hand on the knob and keeping some sharp thing in the other. He had a harsh face with well defined forms, two thick frowning eyebrows that were arching above the dark-blue eyes while a lock of black hair was falling over them and thin, pale pink lips forming an inexpressive curve from under which the air seemed to be harder to inhale as the man was panting. The human seemingly about forty-something years old was wearing some kind of a uniform like he was going to war and the insane look in his eyes was confirming it.

The man was a hunter as Toushiro recognized him from what he had been told about those human predators. He knew he shouldn't worry because, honestly, can a human compare with a vampire? No, of course not, or so he had been taught by the younger ones of his breed who had met hunters before. Suddenly, Hitsugaya found himself shaking a little as he felt a cold shiver running down his spine, but put the fault on the wind that was intensified its blowing lately.

"Get inside, Momo."

* * *

_**I hope I didn't made them OOC and hopefully you liked it! Don't forget to review xD**_


End file.
